Would You?
by year of the snake
Summary: Kagome answers a question in a most telling way.Would you, would you?And other short stories.A collection of one-shot song-fics for Sandreline's Musical Challenge.They will be unrelated unless noted.Chance to win a prize after every chapter! Many Genres!
1. Would you?

_**Would You?**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe! The song Would You belongs to MGM (It's from a musical).

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p>All the trees were green and vibrant. The grass smelled fresh. The bark of many a tree looked golden in the sunlight. A light breeze flirted with strands of loose hair. It was an achingly peaceful day. It was a day flowing a storm so it was uncommonly serene.<p>

Kagome looked over at her friend, Sesshoumaru, beside whom she sat. He was gazing intently at Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were to be married soon, a week or so left to wait. The Shikon no Tama had worked a blessed miracle for them nearly a year ago. One that that guaranteed both heartache and joy.

Sesshoumaru was just lazing against a green leafed tree staring at the couple as they walked through the edges of the clearing. He had come to visit Rin, but all he really did whenever he stopped by was calmly watch his half-brother and his future bride.

When Kikyo giggled briefly Sesshoumaru's long fingered hand clenched momentarily. And Kagome knew why. She could see the truth in his flaming eyes, even if his face held no hint as to that truth. It was heart-braking really, to watch the beautiful, proud creature act like everything was as he wished it.

Still it shocked her to her off-white socks when Sesshoumaru asked, "How does the hanyou attract his mate?" as if it were of no importance, just something to say. Yet Kagome knew him well enough to know that he didn't speak just to say something, he preferred to remain silent.

When she recovered from the surprise, she stood up to answer him. "He holds her in his arms, would you," she paused, looking down at him intensely. "Would you?" She paused again.

His face turned vaguely thoughtful. Not really looking in her direction, but no quite looking at his half-brother and Kikyo anymore.

Then she added dreamily, "He tells her of her charms, would you, would you?"

Kikyou's eyes sparkled in amusement when she looked into Inuyasha's briefly pained face. Before she told him that she hadn't been serious. The relief on his face made her laugh and pat his cheek. The young man placed his clawed hand over his love's calloused one and smiled embarrassedly, yet indulgently at her.

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru an understanding look, that held some hit of sadness. She tried to give him hope. "They met as you and I and they were only friends." He looked up at the young human woman. Still she couldn't give him false hope. She had to tell him the truth, "But before the story ends, he'll kiss her with a sigh." She let him contemplate that before shyly removing her gaze from his and saying, "Would you, would you?"

Sesshoumaru silently examined her, unsure of her meaning. Her tone of voice had changed, he sensed that she no longer was explaining his brother's romantic appeal. But what could have taken it's place?

"And if the girl were I would you, would you?" She tried to pretend that a blush wasn't beginning to form.

Comprehension widened Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked up at the girl. Could he have really not seen where her heart lies when she wears her heart in her expressive eyes, allowing everyone to glimpse what it beats for?

"And would you dare to say, 'Let's do the same as they'?" Kagome's gaze shifted back to him to see his reaction to the next thing she said. The intense look of her glowing eyes was dominated by the question in her demeanor. "I would, would you?"

He stood up. He towered over her with all his impossibly imposing height. Silver-white hair swayed as it lost contact with the ground. Gleaming armor rearranged itself. Pure white and red clothing moved with a rustle. And the world seemed smaller, locked in a moment, locked in to the man.

She didn't back up, as locked up in the man as the world had become.

Now she was the one looking up, her dark blue eyes were brightened by a shaft of radiant sunlight striking them through the leaves above. His sharp focus was drawn to them.

Inuyasha noticed that no one was watching them, a rare occurrence when Sesshoumaru was in town. Couldn't the guy give them a break, stop being such a prude about male and female interaction. So with Sesshoumaru's attention diverted, he kissed his bride-to-be soundly.

Kagome asked again, this time in a whisper, "And would you dare to say, 'Let's do the same as they'." Not knowing they were kissing, she swung a hand in the kissing pair's direction. She didn't look away from the tall dog demon with the golden eyes. "I would, would you?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the content couple then back at Kagome. A shift in the wind made it so her dark pink lips were highlighted now, instead of her eyes. The demon was surprised by himself, and the thoughts that entered his mind, like a spell. Sesshoumaru just eyed her unblinkingly, not wanting to give in. He did so too long for Kagome to bear. The wind turned again and the light was once again highlighting her big blues. The hypnotism broke, but was reinstated in those black framed eyes. They echoed the black strands framing her face. So still all the demon-man could do was be drawn into the bluest human eyes he'd ever seen.

Unable to bear the silence she felt was rejection, Kagome turned and walked speedily to Kaede's hut, effectively relieving Sesshoumaru of her hypnotic draw. The hut had been declared a female's only zone since Inuyasha completed his own small hut. Soon Sesshoumaru heard the gentle swoosh and rattle that meant she had entered the building.

Sesshoumaru went and bid a grinning Rin goodbye. She hugged him merrily and already exclaimed excitement for his coming return. She kept him there for a few more minutes before letting him leave her behind. Just as she always did.

The Western Lord would have much to think on before he traveled to the village by the Goshinboku again.

* * *

><p>227227227227227227<p>

AN: This is for Sandreline's Musical Challenge at dokuga .com/forum/29-challenges/73698-sandrelines-musical-challenge#73717 . It's barely over the word count. Hehehe. It took me some time to get it that high! But I think it turned out better because of it.

Please let me know what you think of it!

There will be a prize to the first person to guess the musical this song came from; they can request another Sesshoumaru/Kagome song-fic, using a song they choose, from a musical. (Must be a logged in user so I can contact them.)


	2. That's for Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe! I also don't own the song, 'That's for Me'. I believe it is owned by 20th Century Fox (From a musical).

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's for Me<strong>

"Bull's eye!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "You got him right between the eyes!" He high-fived his 12 year old friend.

Kagome giggled. "I never thought I'd be able to do that! I thought he'd move!"

Sesshoumaru looked over his book at the triumphant girl. Water slipped into his golden eyes and disrupted the scene before him.

That was the first day that Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of the woman his brother's childhood friend would become. He was staggered.

There was a true beauty hidden in the girl, that would burst forth too soon. The sun and the water brought that beauty out to him. Never before had he ever considered her a beauty, he'd never thought on her looks at all. She's always been that gangly little girl his brother dragged around on his 'adventures'.

He blinked the water out of his eyes. And the beauty was gone from plain sight, but now Sesshoumaru was aware of hints of it lurking beneath the surface. He glanced at Inuyasha, the boy had no idea of his friend's future. He was living in the moment with no worries of a teenage or adult mind.

Sesshoumaru turned back to little Kagome.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan."

"It is a good morning Sesshoumaru-san! I hope you're not mad at me, it was all in fun." She blinked her big blue eyes at him.

"I'm not mad."

"Oh good!" She smiled, her braces twinkled.

Inuyasha was called in by their father. It sounded like boy was in trouble again.

"Sit down. He'll be a while." Sesshoumaru moved his feet to allow the girl to sit at the end of his lounge chair.

She sat and fidgeted for five or so minutes before jumping up, slapping her legs as she did so. "I'd rather walk around, Izayoi-san said the columbine is in bloom. Would you like to walk with me?"

Sesshoumaru looked unimpressed by the suggestion. Still he nodded and rose with a low, "Yes."

That night he took the girl home as her grandfather's shrine house wasn't very far out of his way.

She stepped out of his car and thanked him for the ride. Then Kagome said goodbye. "I'll see you next break you get."

After she climbed a few stairs she turned and watched him drive away. Stars twinkled behind her, above the shrine.

That night after Sesshoumaru returned to his home he was surprised with how hard it was not to think of how in a few short years he would be able to see if what he saw through the water in his eyes would be true.

Later that year when Sesshoumaru visited his parents again he was confused because Inuyasha was alone. He was never alone when there was a break from school. Kagome always kept him company. Sesshoumaru's curiosity was undeniable. "Where's your little friend?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "She got accepted to a priestess training school. Her powers manifested while you were gone. She'll only be allowed to visit her home for one week every year, unless there is an emergency." The boy was close to pouting. She had been his only friend, at least the only one who lived close enough to visit during their school breaks.

"Hmm." was the only sound to escape Sesshoumaru made before leaving Inuyasha all alone.

Inuyasha's attention returned to his TV show, some child's cartoon comedy.

It would be ten years before Sesshoumaru saw Kagome again. It was at Inuyasha's wedding. His half-brother was marrying her cousin, one Miss Kikyo Higurashi. Kikyo was as beautiful as she was reserved. It was odd to discover that Inuyasha, who had always been loud and rash, was attracted to such a woman.

Kagome was dressed in a nearly plain red kimono with a gold obi. The kimono had gold flowers around the edges and sleeves. The bride's maid dresses that Kikyo chose.

Sesshoumaru had long ago stopped remembering the girl his brother played with as a child. Yet seeing her brought back memories. The most recent was brought out first and strongest. It was like that day happened all over again. He felt he'd been hit between the eyes, shocked at what he saw.

His vision had been very nearly right. She was the beauty he thought he'd seen that day.

When she smiled and shook his hand he felt he was in the sunlight again. "It's been a long time Sesshoumaru-san. You look just like I remember."

"I am a demon."

Kagome's smile widened and she laughed. "Of course you are! I'm so glad to see you again."

"Will you be returning to the temple after the wedding?"

"No. I graduated last month. I've been working at the shrine since then. What have you been doing for the last... ten years?"

"Teaching."

She snorted. "As talkative as always I see. I meant besides that. You've been teaching as long as I remember, anything else happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing extraordinary."

"That's so sad. You must visit the shrine sometime and see if I can't do something to brighten up your life."

He raised a brow. "I'm intrigued. I will visit sometime."

"I look forward to it." Her blue eyes outshone the string of Christmas lights behind her head.

Kikyo rushed up. "Kagome-san, it's time for the first song."

"Okay. Will you excuse me, Sesshoumaru-san?" she asked with a bow.

He nodded and Kagome left him at his table.

Kagome climbed onto the stage with the other bride's maids. They all positioned themselves before microphones. The live band was behind the four girls. Kagome was a back up singer with two other bride's maids.

As the song started up Inuyasha took Kikyo to the dance floor. Something that was a very un-Inuyasha-like thing to do. The maid of honor began singing, her words describe how he felt now, and how he had felt ten years ago.

"Right between the eyes.  
>Quite a belt that blow I felt this morning.<br>Fate gave me no warning-  
>Great was my surprise.<br>I saw you standing in the sun  
>And you were something to see.<br>I know what I like, and I liked what I saw  
>And I said to myself "That's for me."<br>"A lovely morning," I remarked,  
>And you were quick to agree.<br>You wanted to walk,  
>And I nodded my head<br>As I breathlessly said "That's for me."  
>I left you standing under stars,<br>The days adventures are through.  
>There's nothing for me but the dream in my heart,<br>And the dream in my heart, that's for you.  
>Oh, my darling, that's for you.<br>I left you standing under stars,  
>The days adventures are through.<br>There's nothing for me but the dream in my heart,  
>And the dream in my heart, that's for you.<br>Oh, my darling, that's for you."

After the song was over the girls left the stage and hugged Kikyo and congratulated the new couple. "I have to leave now Kikyo-chan, tomorrow's a holiday at the shrine. I have to be up early to help out." said Kagome to her cousin.

The bride hugged her and pleaded, "Oh, not yet! You have to stay for the bouquet toss."

Kagome sighed. "Alright, I'll stay for it. But only if it's soon. It really will be an early day."

Kikyo smiled in thanks.

In consideration of what was sure to be a second full day in a row Kikyo got the wedding planner to bump up the bouquet toss.

All the bride's maids and single women in the room were herded onto the dance floor for a chance to catch the silk flowers. Kagome stood to one side of the group, not in the middle or the front. Kikyo looked right at her cousin, her look was extremely determined. She had practiced throwing the bouquet where she wanted it for two months. Then the bride turned around and let the bouquet fly. The gold and red streak arched before dropping straight at the miko.

The flowers hit her right in the face before dropping into another girl's hands.

Kagome rubbed her cheek and smiled at the little girl. She couldn't be twelve yet. She was so exuberant with her prize.

"Kagome!" scolded her mother. "You had the bouquet, why didn't you keep it?"

She laughed. "It hit me in the face. It surprised me."

Grumbling her mother accepted her excuse. "Well, let's go home, before Souta sneaks another piece of cake."

"Alright."

The small family went and said goodbye to the bride and groom.

As they were stepping out the door Sesshoumaru encountered them. "I will take Kagome-san home."

Her mother smiled and nodded, "Of course Sesshoumaru-san."

On the way to the shrine Kagome sung Inuyasha and Kikyo's song under her breath.

This time when they arrived at her home he walked her up the many steps. "Kagome-san."

She turned to him. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-san?"

"Allow me to call on you."

Her brow gathered. "I already said you could remember?"

"You said I should visit the shrine. I wish to visit you."

Kagome blinks a few times rapidly. "You mean romantically?" At his nod she smiled shyly. "I would like that."

He nodded. Giving in to temptation Sesshoumaru ran his fingertips on her cheek before leaving her standing under the stars.

He heard a happy sigh as he opened his car door. He couldn't resist a small smirk.

Sesshoumaru would visit Kagome soon.

* * *

><p>3131313131313131<p>

AN: This is for Sandreline's Musical Challenge at dokuga .com/forum/29-challenges/73698-sandrelines-musical-challenge#73717 .

Please let me know what you think of it! Thank you!

This was the prize at the end of the last one-shot. A person who goes by the name; Somebody at dokuga won this. The answer was: Singing in the Rain.

I have decided to continue giving out prizes to the first person to guess the musical the songs come from.

PRIZE: The first person to review with the musical this came from will be allowed to request another Sesshoumaru/Kagome song-fic, using a song they choose, from a musical. (Must be a logged in user so I can contact them.) PS. The person who won this prize cannot answer the question, so someone else has a chance. Thank you.


	3. Shall I Tell You What I Think of You?

**Shall I Tell You What I Think of You?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe! The song 'Shall I Tell You What I Think of You' belongs to 20th Century Fox (It's from a musical).

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p>Inu no Taisho sent Sesshoumaru away to a meet with a with a neighboring demon clan. Sesshoumaru was to go and finalize the treaty that would end with him being a mated demon.<p>

To assure nothing goes wrong with the arrangements Inu no Taisho made one of his employees go with him. Sesshoumaru's personality and non-conceding determination could cost him this treaty. So he commissioned his most diplomatic employee, okay not his most diplomatic but certainly the one Sesshoumaru heeded best, Kagome-sama.

The dark haired miko surely had a way of defusing Sesshoumaru's violent anger, when he showed it. That is provided she tried. Inu no Taisho had once suspected Sesshoumaru of wagging his tail for the girl but when he asked him, Sesshoumaru flatly informed him that he felt nothing of the sort for the priestess. Sesshoumaru wasn't taken to lies so he believed him.

Still it was a father's place to secretly worry about sending his son to sign such an important treaty, particularly in the Dragon Court, with an unattached female. It could be dangerous, but his son was exceptionally strong, the girl was a priestess with a touch that could purify a demon and they were taking a large body of guards and warriors. Under these conditions Inu no Taisho reassured himself that he had nothing to fear.

...

Kagome sat through a rather boring meeting. That is it would have been boring if she didn't have to keep soothing hackled fur and smoothing ruffled scales. Most of what the Dragon Lord said that offended his dog demon guest was accidental. Most of it. Sesshoumaru though, if she didn't know better, was doing it back to keep her busy. To keep her rushing at balm-like words, so she had to pay attention to the conversation. And to keep himself amused. But she knew better.

Still when the Dragon Lord called Kagome Sesshoumaru's servant, it rubbed her the wrong way. "This girl, she is your servant?"

"Hmn." he answered in a way that affirmed it.

"I will sign the treaty."

After all the political nightmares they had put her through as peacemaker Kagome was ready to accept the concession. Yet with how easy he was suddenly making it Kagome felt more suspicion instead of relief.

Sesshoumaru asked, "What is the celebratory gift you wish for?" He seemed ready to 'haggle' a bargain.

The other demon's eyes flashed to her. "Your servant is a comely female. I would make her one of my harem."

Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to turn him down. It didn't come immediately. She looked at him. Sesshoumaru was actually contemplating it!

Outraged Kagome stormed away. Out the sliding door and up the stairs into her portion of the West's borrowed quarters, aura flashing like a strobe light. She had her own room, something that scared her when they arrived. She had heard horror stories of what could happen to a girl at the Dragon Court. Now she was quite thankful for the escape such a luxury gave.

Little did she know that the Dragon Lord had something more to say about his desire. "Such a fiery spirit, I will enjoy braking her of it. I am sure she will give me a worthwhile fight, for a human."

Sesshoumaru glared at the man. "You will not have my servant." He got up to leave.

"Would you risk your treaty and your future mate over a serving girl?"

Sesshoumaru paused, back straight.

"There is a good lad."

"I protect what is mine. You shall not have my servant."

"One could argue," he paused, "that she would be better protected and better cared for in my harem than in a serving girl's capacity."

"The Western Household takes prefect care of it's servants." Sesshoumaru stiffly intoned.

"We'll see." he replied as the door started to shut behind the younger male.

...

Kagome was fuming in her room. Thinking of Sesshoumaru she began to vent, "Your servant! Your servant! Indeed I am not your servant!" Jerking around she hissed at the door, "Although you give me less than servant's pay!" The miko straightened in pride. "I'm a free and independent employe!" Kagome brought a hand to her temple to rub some stress and tension out of it. She corrected her mispronunciation, "Employee."

The miko's thoughts shifted to the Dragon Lord, 'Oh!' she huffed in her head. She had more steam to blow off. "Because I'm a woman, you think like every woman I have to be a slave or concubine... You conceited, self- indulgent libertine!... Libertine! Oh! How I wish I'd called him that right to his face!" She punched one of the many pillows that cushioned the room. Then Kagome proceeded to rage about the room.

"You stupid libertine!" it was immediate, she thought of the surprise she had had when they arrived. She wished someone had thought to warn her of just how numerous the Dragon Lord's wives, concubines and children were.

"And while we're on the subject, _SIRE_," she spat out, "there are certain goings on around this place," Kagome gestured around her richly furnished room. "That I wish to tell you I do not admire!"

Kagome's eyes flashed. She remembered how on the first morning of negotiations the Dragon Lord had had four of his many lesser wives, otherwise know as concubines, attend him. If that's what you can call fawning all over him like they did attending him. One of the first things Kagome managed was to get them dismissed from the room. She convinced the Lord that he might have a sharper mind without the distractions. And he wanted her to become one of them! No way in a million years!

"I don't like polygamy, or even moderate bigamy! I'm a one man type of girl, I expect my mate to be one hundred percent monogamous to me as well!" The priestess nodded firmly to her reflection in an intricate mirror. Kagome wondered how the Dragon Lord would take that statement. She laughed, it sure would have been funny. "I realize that in your eyes that clearly makes a prig o' me!"

Kagome took on a proud stance and voice once more, "But I am from a civilized land under wells, where men like you are kept in county jails! As you should be! She physically agreed with herself again. Then started packing. She would steal away so if Sesshoumaru agreed she could be long gone.

She flung a hand up. "In your pursuit of pleasure you have mistresses who treasure you." Kagome recalled the sicking way the lesser wives fell over themselves for their lord's attention. "They obviously have no ken of other men, beside whom they can measure you. A flock of sheep and you're the only ram..." she hesitated, a slow, wicked smile slipped and slid across her face. "No wonder you're the wonder that you am!" She chuckled, it must be quite the chore to keep all those women happy.

Then Kagome recalled the quiet, calm women she'd briefly seen, his wives whose job it was to raise and care for all her weaned children. Even they looked at the dragon with love. She paused in her packing. And something in her was suddenly glad she hadn't spoken her mind. "I'm rather glad I didn't say that, not where the women could hear and the children." Some of the children had taken to Kagome and would follow her around like ducklings when negotiations were done for the day. Particularly one little hanyou princess by the name of Rin. She wasn't yet weaned but often escaped her 'wet nurse', who cared for her after her mother died.

The little girl was a thumb sucker and carried around a ragged blanket. She never talked although Kagome had been told that the girl once had before. And usually her half-brother Shippo, a half-fox, was with her. He felt it was his job to protect his also motherless little sister.

"The children, the children, I'll not forget the children, no matter where I go I'll always see those little faces looking up at me..."

Suddenly remembering herself and what might happen if she stayed to much longer, Kagome snapped back to finish packing.

Once again she spouted out her anger at Sesshoumaru, "Your majesty," she began sweetly, "Shall I tell you what I think of you?" Kagome blinked in sweet, faked innocence as if he were really there. To bad she didn't know he wasn't too far away and could now hear her rant as he informed his guards and warriors to pack to leave, taking only what is necessary and packing in a way that wouldn't alert their host or his pack.

"You're spoiled!" Kagome barked sharply in her empty room. Then she redeemed the demon she was going on about with, "You're a conscientious worker," and she was glad for it, "but you're spoiled!" she condemned again. She pictured Sesshoumaru and his many fine qualities with a smile. "Giving credit where it's due, there is much I like in you, but it's also very true that you're spoiled!"

Addressing the problem of both demons she said, "Everybody's always bowing," the Miko bowed elaborately, "to the lords." Kagome mockingly and condescendingly bowed until her head was as close to her feet as it could go while still standing. "Everybody has to grovel to the lords."

Thinking of what she'd learned of dog-demon spirituality she secretly told Sesshoumaru, "By your gods you are blessed," then she flipped back to targeting the Dragon Lord, "by your ladies you're caressed," she went back to scolding both of them, "but the one who loves you best is yourselves!" Kagome slammed her spare outdoor shoes into the small trunk she was packing. It was a trunk she could carry herself.

Sesshoumaru had to fight making sounds and smiling as he watched her amusing anger manifest itself. He had been there for a little while now and Kagome had yet to notice him at the door.

Kagome again acted out the next thing she said, "All that bowing and cow-towing to remind you of your superiority, I find a most disgusting exhibition!"

She began gathering up her beauty products and healing supplies, a few dropped on the floor as she moved towards her trunk. "I wouldn't ask a simple rat to demonstrate his loyalty," the priestess bent theatrically to retrieve one of the dropped items beside her trunk, "by taking that ridiculous position!"

Kagome dropped down on her knees beside a low table. "How would you like it if you were a man playing the part of a toad?" Instead of walking around to the other side to retrieve the fallen item she wiggled underneath the table as she continued muttering. " Crawling around on your elbows and knees." She grasped the thing and squirmed backwards, it was slower going but she still kept up her rant. "Eating the dust in the road!" Kagome finally popped out from under the table and let out a triumphant, "Toads! Toads! All of your people are toads!"

Kagome marched back to her thunk and began arranging things so it would shut. While she did so she pretended to be a 'yes man' like servant. "Yes, Your Lordship; no, Your Lordship. Tell us how low to go, Your lordship." She shut the box with a snap.

She began to carry the box to the table. She looked longingly at the things she would have to leave behind. "Make some more decrees, Your Lordship," she set the trunk on the table.

Then Kagome moved across the room to get the dull green sash she purposefully left out. "Don't let us off of our knees, Your Lordship." With her back still to her observer she began tying it around her head. She stuffed her untamed hair into it so it wouldn't shine in the sun and warn the demons of her flight. All the while her motor mouth was still going, "Give us a kick if you please, Your Lordship. Give us a kick if your would, Your Lordship."

Suddenly Kagome jumped and let out a scream that was more surprise than pain. "Oh!" She whipped around. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She bowed in her shock. Then realization kicked in. "You kicked me!"

He nodded serenely. "As you requested."

Sesshoumaru walked back to the door and paused. "Grab your trunk Kagome-san, we will not stay in this dishonorable snake's iniquitous den any longer."

Those words restored Kagome's faith in Sesshoumaru. She gladly hurried to so as he commanded. A bright smile on her face.

(The End! You're probably thinking, no wait, it can't be the end. You didn't finished the song yet. You would be so right, it doesn't end here.)

The Dragon Lord soon discovered the flight of the pretty bird, her guard dog and his army. He was very unhappy his desire was escaping. So he gathered his army and pursued them. The Dragon Lord overtook them and commanded his men to 'slay the dogs!'

Sesshoumaru heard fighting brake out to the rear. Angrily he flew back and landed in a blaze of glory before the Dragon Lord.

"Ah Sesshoumaru-sama, how good to see you." The Dragon Lord smiled cruelly.

Sesshoumaru just glared at the demon.

"I will order my men to stop if you give me the girl."

"I protect what is mine."

"Yes, you've said that before... There is another way I'll still my men..." The dragon's cruel smile turned malicious. "Since you will protect your servant, you could accept my challenge, fight a Duel of Rights with me." The Dragon Lord knew that the Lordling of the West was still too young to beat him.

"Hmn. That is acceptable."

"Men, stop killing the dogs. We are to have a Duel of Rights!" A cheer went up on both sides. Soon a wide circle was formed around Sesshoumaru and the Dragon Lord.

"I will have my prize witness my victory. Bring her to me." hissed the dragon jeeringly.

Sesshoumaru paused to think about it for a moment, then nodded at one of the dog demons who had formed the circle. The demon rushed off to get the only girl in their group.

While they were waiting both men transformed into their true forms. So long before Kagome arrived she saw a giant white dog with large red eyes. He was as big as the tallest tee in the area, which was ancient. Still the dog was dwarfed by the body of a mountainous, sinuous dragon.

When she arrived at the edge of the circle the terrible looking dragon eyed her with his own red eyes in such a way that it made her shiver. Then the humongous dragon took a flying leap at the dog with a snap of his teeth.

So began an hour long, give or take, battle. Kagome watched the battle nervously. The Dragon Lord had to be at least a thousand, maybe two thousand, years Sesshoumaru's senior. And he'd been a warlord for most of that time. Sesshoumaru had barely reached his thousandth year two months ago. Kagome didn't see this ending well. 'You see Inu no Taisho-sama your son died needlessly in a duel... Oh dear.' she worried in her head.

Remarkably, while he didn't match the Dragon Lord in power, size or experience, the fight was not so uneven as Kagome had feared. Still the odds and all the signs said that the victor would not be Sesshoumaru.

Within seconds of Kagome beginning to seriously despair as it would be the victor's right to declare and carry out the fate of the loser. Sesshoumaru could be murdered right before her eyes.

Yet in too swift for her eyes to view Sesshoumaru locked the dragon in a submission hold. The Dragon lord's giant, snake-like structure thrashed and curled erratically.

Two minutes later the titanous dragon hung limp in the dog's hold. The Dragon Lord's voice rumbled the ground as he growled something Kagome couldn't understand. A cheer rang up from the dog-demons.

Sesshoumaru reacted by dropping the section of the Dragon Lord he had been chomping on like he was an animal proudly presenting a gift to it's favorite person. He disentangled himself from the bleeding body that was the wounded foe. Shortly thereafter both demons returned to their humanoid states.

Sesshoumaru stood proud and tall, even covered in blood and scratches as he was. The Dragon Lord was bowing on his knees to his opponent.

"Vile snake," Sesshoumaru insulted. "This Sesshoumaru grants you your measly life. Take it and flee. You are never to be seen near these lands nor the lands of the West again."

"You're banishing me!" the Dragon Lord was outraged.

"Hmn. You are not worthy of killing." Then Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. He showed no signs of injury.

The now Ex-Dragon Lord sneered at Sesshoumaru's back but got up and limped towards the closest border anyway. Yet he paused when Kagome's voice rang out in congratulations, "That was good, Your Lordship! You were amazing, so spectacular!"

He looked down at the bubbling girl. "You will attend me." Sesshoumaru began walking through the aisle the other demons made for him. He could hear some whispers as he passed.

"What! I'm not a servant!" she yelled as she followed him.

"It matters not."

Kagome was still huffing as the Ex-Dragon Lord continued on and left the area.

Normally dragon demons with eyes or hearts set on power would immediately challenge the new Dragon Lord. But the powerful dog, young though he was, didn't show any signs that the blows he took injured him. So they slunk fearfully away.

Sesshoumaru had his men make camp instead of continuing on the journey home or returning to the ornate Dragon Palace that was one of his rights as victor.

An hour later Sesshoumaru addressed Kagome, "Come. You will attend my now." He headed for his tent.

"I already told you I'm not a servant!" Yet she followed him anyway.

For his part Sesshoumaru ignored her complaining and near treasonous words. After entering his tent he sat at the low table that had been provided for him.

For once noticing her surroundings Kagome said, "Uh... Why are we here?"

"I do not repeat myself. Now attend to me."

Kagome blushed until Sesshoumaru yanked up his dirtied white pant leg, revealing a long, deap gash in his leg. It stretched from just above the ankle to just above the knee.

Kagome was shocked. Somehow Sesshoumaru had managed to walk and stand on his leg without getting the blood that was still pouring from it on his clothes. Or acting woozy.

She began scolding Sesshoumaru for not having it treated right away, for walking and standing on it and for all around being a stubborn dog. Sesshoumaru let her continue her degrading rant, her soft, yet somewhat rough fingers worked on his skin and her busy work was calming to him. So he let her talk as she wished. He knew while she meant everything she said now, later she wouldn't care to remember saying half of it. He long ago learned the sight of bleeding wounds made Kagome nervous, so she ranted to release nervous energy while she worked. By now Sesshoumaru could even find her ranting calming. If she was silent then he would worry.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and focused on the sounds she made, ignoring the words completely. They were of no consequence. Kagome ended up giving him many stitches.

...

Days later he walked into his father's court. "Ah Sesshoumaru, how goes the negotiations with the Dragon Clan?" Inu no Taisho asked after Sesshoumaru bowed to him. Inu no Taisho stood and continued without waiting for the answer. "Am I to congratulate you on your mate-to-be?"

"Hmn. Negotiations with the Dragon Clan are no longer necessary."

"And your mate-to-be?" Inu no Taisho expected his son to be mated with the Dragon Princess Haruko soon, if, as he took from Sesshoumaru's words, the negotiations went well.

"I have fought for a female and as victor I assert my right to claim her as my mate, according to our laws."

Inu no Taisho looked at him confused.

"I present you with the title of Dragon Lord as a gift to my liege for allowing my choice."

Inu no Taisho nodded. "It is acceptable." Inu no Taisho would have to get the story from Kagome. It was sure to be interesting.

...

Later that day he sat and listened to Kagome 'brief' him in very excited, detailed words. Inu no Taisho almost laughed at her cluelessness as she related angrily Sesshoumaru's lack of sense about his wounds.

When she paused in her rant Inu no Taisho in an amused tone said, "At least now I know who is to be my son's mate."

"Furthermore... What?" Kagome looked at him confused and curious. "Who?"

"You."

"What! How so?"

"Sesshoumaru said he was going to claim his right as victor did he not?"

"Yes..?" She didn't like where this was going.

"By allowing him to fight on your behalf you've placed your future in his hands, to do with as he likes. He could have chosen to give you to someone else. Instead he wishes to keep you."

"What! How..! Why..! What!"

"Are you going to dishonor my son by rejecting his claim? Even after you appeared to publicly accept it by attending to his injuries?"

"What! That sneaky, low-down, stupid, controlling dog!"

Inu no Taisho hid his chuckle. "Shall I take that as your answer?"

Pinch lipped Kagome said, "No, I will not dishonor him. Sesshoumaru-sama didn't give me to that dragon, not even to stop the fighting. He rescued me. I cannot dishonor him." She sighed. "I will allow him to take me as mate."

Inu no Taisho grinned. "I am glad. You will be a fine mate for my son."

As she left Inu no Taisho could almost hear the future. Sure Kagome would accept the mating but she would yell at Sesshoumaru for tricking her into it first. Yes she would definitely be good for his son.

Suddenly Inu no Taisho winced. He was going to have to deal with Sesshoumaru's mother. That confrontation was sure to be a painful one. Sesshoumaru's mother's bite was certainly more vicious than her bark.

...

After they had been mated for a few days Kagome asked her mate, while they were on what we would call a honeymoon, "Why did you mate me?"

"I wanted to."

"And I suppose you always get what you want?"

"Hmn." he agreed.

"You're so spoiled!" chuckled Kagome.

"Hmn." Sesshoumaru hummed against her jawline, agreeing. This incited giggles from his mate.

"Most definitely spoiled!" Kagome grinned at Sesshoumaru.

**The End**

* * *

><p>320320320320<p>

AN: This is for Sandreline's Musical Challenge at dokuga .com/forum/29-challenges/73698-sandrelines-musical-challenge#73717 .

This took a while to write. I think it turned out well. Ps. I had to change bits and pieces of the song to make it fit. Nothing that would change the meaning though. Please let me know what you think of it! Thank you!

This was the prize at the end of the last one-shot. A person who goes by the name; Kayelyn at dokuga won this. The answer was: State Fair.

I have decided to continue giving out prizes to the first person to guess the musical the songs come from.

PRIZE: The first person to review with the musical this came from will be allowed to request another Sesshoumaru/Kagome song-fic, using a song they choose, from a musical. (Must be a logged in user so I can contact them.) PS. The person who won this prize cannot answer the question, so someone else has a chance, you can't win twice in a row. But I will allow previous winners to enter again. Thank you.


	4. I Dreamed a Dream

**_Warning: This a a sad tale!_**

* * *

><p><strong>I Dreamed a Dream<strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe! The song 'I Dreamed a Dream' belongs to I'm not sure who actually (It's from a musical).

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p>A screaming young woman was dragged into the camp. She was kicking and fighting like a hellion. But there were too many of the tiger-demons. Soon the girl was in the 'training collar', an inhuman collar that's metal stretched from neck to navel, like armor to guard the chest. It would prevent the girl from leaving, or disobeying her master, in this case the Young Lord Gorou.<p>

The laughing demons flung the girl at the feet of another person.

"We leave her in your hands, oh powerful one!" one laughed coarsely at his joke. "Teach this hell-hound some manners!"

The demons continued their crude and jeering jests as they ambled off.

The girl looked bravely into the face she thought would be her 'master's'. She was surprised to come across a weathered, wrinkled face. The woman was older than her and hunched under years of heavy blows and just as harmful words. Her black hair was dirty and turning white, her hands were both work hardened and work torn. Her clothes were almost more patch and hole then any fabric should withstand. Everything about the older human woman announced how broken life here had made her. The woman was so broken that she no longer had to wear a collar, she stayed and did as she was told anyway.

The woman looked at her briefly. The look was one of pity. Then turned her face so she couldn't see the young woman's eyes. They were too fiery too alive for a slave, they were the eyes of a master to the older one. One didn't look anyone, especially a master in the eye. So she didn't look at the strong willed young woman.

The woman got up. "Come." she rasped in a whisper. That was the only word the broken woman said to her the entire day.

And she followed meekly. The look of the woman was so... something that the girl couldn't yell, complain, fight or do anything that might make the older woman cower in fear.

The only thing the young woman could do was whisper every so often, "He will come for me."

Yet she didn't do it too often, because every time she did the woman's look turned pained for half a second. Then she would again flick those pitying eyes at her. It was almost enough to make her firm conviction, that he would come, shake and crumble. She felt pain for the woman, what else could she do under such a look?

So all day she worked alongside the older woman. The woman silently taught her the chores that she would be expected to complete on her own.

Suddenly the young woman noticed the sun was set and the evening was quickly getting darker. And she found herself shocked that he hadn't come.

After serving the raucous tiger-demons the woman led her to a pitifully kept tent. Although she found the inside was clean and there were two small beds laid out for them. For the first time that day she saw what might have been the light of a young soul in the older woman when a ghost of what should have been a smile came and left her face.

Gesturing to one bed the lady laid down on the other and turned her back to her. Offering her the privacy to cry, and the girl knew inside that she would too.

"What happened to you?" the young girl asked looking at the woman without moving towards the bed.

She stiffened then shrunk again. "Do you know me child?" her raspy voice fluttered at the brink of silence.

"I-I think so." the girl nodded.

The woman really looked at her for the first time over her shoulder. "Hmm. Perhaps I look like a ghost from your past. I do not know you." The woman turned back.

Flinging herself down on the bed at last the younger one had herself a good, fearful cry. And the older one forced herself to pretend to sleep.

Long before the sun came up a shaking started. The girl jerked awake. The older woman was bent over her. "Shh." she whispered. "Your rescuer has not come. You need to know what is to come, a kindness that was not given to me. And remember this, the sooner you learn to do as you're told without anything that can be taken as rebellion the safer you will be."

"What happened to you?" she asked again.

"If you stay quiet the tiger-demons will not awaken and I can tell you."

"You used to be strong." the girl said.

"I can almost remember such a time." Her sad eyes looked at her worn hands. "**There was a time when men were kind when their voices were soft and their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind and the world was a song. And the song was exciting. There was a time ...then it all went wrong...**"

The young woman was entranced by the older woman's pain filled yet numb look and her words of the past.

The older woman remembered the past, even though it felt like they should be someone else's memories. A few men she recalled both of demon and human blood who were kind to her. Some of whom had claimed to want her as their wife. Life had been exciting and even in times of fear she had felt that nothing could stop her, hurt her and her friends, not really.

**I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hopes were high and life worth living,**

There she sat, young and hopeful again. She was sitting on a log a secret smile on her face as she watched familiar people play and work. She was planning a future that for now would be between her and herself. A beautiful future where happiness was as constant a friend as it could possible be.

**I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving.**

She was in love with a man and life was prefect. She daydreamed of him. Of the most lovely wedding, a wonderful life and lots of children. In her prefect vision God would bless them with, when the time came, death in each other's arms.

**Then I was young and unafraid, when dreams were made and used and wasted.**

Standing before her was a threatening demon. Long silver-white hair, fluffy white fur and golden eyes. He glared down at her. She stood tall and brave. He could beat her with very little effort, kill her with even less. Yet she stood proud and defiant.

He had quirked a brow at her obvious defiance. She had smirked in return.

He gently lifted a couple strands of her raven hair and scented them before turning and walking off.

**There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted.**

Another time she joyfully taught a little child songs to entertain him. There was at least twenty of them on that one particular day. They sang them for hours. They had been happy.

**But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder,**

"It happened one cold night in late autumn, the village I lived in was attacked. I can still hear the terrible war cries, death songs and wood shattering all around me. So many people were wounded and killed that night, people I knew and cared for." The older woman's eyes reflected the numbed terror of that night years ago. She shook her head to dispel the visions that haunted her. "I was stolen away by the tiger-demons along with two other women. You've probably seen one of them, she's still alive. The other woman got sick and died not long after our capture... I think she may have been with child... If she was I am glad she died."

The youth's eyes widened in shock.

**As they tear your hope apart, as they turn your dreams to shame**

Her wizened eyes took in the younger one. "Does that shock you child? It would have been a hanyou, hanyou are not treated well here, even by their fathers. It would have been a harder life than his mother's, and likely ended once he began to grow into a man. I would not wish such a life on a child." She blinked and changed the subject. "I too had someone whom I thought would rescue me. He never came, not even after all we meant to each other."

**He slept a summer by my side.**

She was again in that beautiful, bright life before the harsh, dark life she was living now. The demon with the gold eyes lounged beside her. His legs stretched out after hers, his head in her lap. He was so relaxed that he seemed to be asleep. Yet she couldn't be sure. She stroked her hair, then transferred her hand to his hair. He didn't seem to mind.

**He filled my days with endless wonder,**

She gently explored his face with her fingertips. She watched in wonder as his closed eyes continued to blink and his breathing fluttered the nearby hair. Watching him now she would never guess that he was a super deadly demon.

**He took my childhood in his stride,**

After her fingertips whispered over every inch of his face and ears she could reach his head turned to face her and his eyes opened. "You are still so young as to be fascinated by a face."

She suspected that when he turned his face into her stomach between her sternum and belly button it was to hide the captivation he had with her own face.

**But he was gone when autumn came.**

Then all of a sudden, one day, he was gone.

"**And yet sometimes I still I dream he'll come to me and we will live the years together! But there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather. I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm ****living. So different now from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."**

The younger girl looked at her, her heart connected with the woman in a way it had never done before.

Later that day the tiger-demons began running around and yelling. It ensighted curiosity in the older woman, but not enough to question any of the demons. If she thought anything could make them afraid she would say they were. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

The two women saw a silver-white haired demon walk pass them, hunting the tiger-demons like they were easy sport. The older woman fled to the nearby forest leaving her new charge to do as she pleased. Unable to go much farther from the camp she peeked out from behind a tree.

Minutes later a vengeful demon stepped in front of the youth. She smiled up at him. He nodded down at her. Then she explained about the woman who had helped her, and looked around for her.

The older woman had turned to walk away.

The demon walked into the forest and stopped behind the human woman who he had been told about. His presence halted her. She turned towards him but was not able to look him in the face. "Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed.

(Ending 1)

Sesshoumaru recognized the woman. She had aged much in the last four years. He almost reached out for her, but he realized that she was too broken inside and would only flinch away.

She turned back around. "Take good care of Rin-chan Sesshoumaru-sama."

He wanted to stop her, to help her rebuild her life, but if she was to become strong as she once was she would have to do the rebuilding on her own. He would track her down and make sure she stayed on the right trail. A little guidance wouldn't be amiss. Perhaps one day they could once again mean all they had to each other again.

"I will, Kagome."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>328328328328328328<strong>

AN: You may have noticed that above it says ending 1. That is because this is the first ending that I came up with. But I couldn't decide which one, of two, was better. So I put the 1st here. I will post a link to the other version (with the happier ending) on my Profile. Please enjoy.

This is for Sandreline's Musical Challenge at dokuga .com/forum/29-challenges/73698-sandrelines-musical-challenge#73717 .

This took two nights to write. I think it turned out well. Please let me know what you think of it! Thank you!

This was the prize at the end of the last one-shot. A person who goes by the name; NicoRavenPen at dokuga won this. The answer was: The King and I.

I have decided to continue giving out prizes to the first person to guess the musical the songs come from.

PRIZE: The first person to review with the musical this came from will be allowed to request another Sesshoumaru/Kagome song-fic, using a song they choose, from a musical. (Must be a logged in user so I can contact them.) PS. The person who won this prize cannot answer the question, so someone else has a chance, you can't win twice in a row. But I will allow previous winners to enter again, they can win every other time. Thank you.


	5. Maria

**Maria**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe! The song 'Maria' belongs to MGM, I think. (It's from a musical).

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.**

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not. We will not have any such occasion at my palace."<p>

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we thought that this would be easier for you, you could see all the eligible ladies we could find and reject them all at once instead of one at a time." said his adviser, who was a fourth fox slyly.

"He is right!" barked an older adviser, one who had worked for his father as well.

'It would take them some time to find more females once all attendees are rejected.' he thought to himself. "Very well. I will allow the ball."

"That is the last of the business we needed to bring before you today Your Lordship."

"You are dismissed."

All twelve of his advisers bowed as they left.

...

The advisers sighed. This occasion was a failure. Their lord was not interested at all in any of the ladies present. Was it too much to ask that their lord even exchange one sentence with someone here tonight?

The air in the room gradually got easier to breath. A miko must have entered, her presence was purifying the air around her. The stifling heat dropped. That was why the richest and the most powerful demon houses employed low level mikos. The ones whose only powers were basic sensing or healing.

"I thought you said our miko servant was ill tonight." whispered one of the councilors to another.

"She is. We did invite a few of the more powerful mikos as candidates for his lordship's mate. Perhaps one of them decided to show up."

"Perhaps." whispered Hibiki, the part fox, mostly dog demon. All the other councilors turned to him to see his face, but his back was to them. So they couldn't tell if he knew something they did not.

Soon Sesshoumaru was near a young woman they didn't recognize. They began to talk. Her dress was swirling shades of dark blue. The full skirt was embroidered in silver ribbon and jewels showcasing the fairytale of the Weaver and the Cowherd. The heart cut top was sewn with more silver ribbon and jewels to look like stars.

Sesshoumaru's advisers at each other smiled. For all his insistent fighting against their plan to introduce him to potential mates he was finally talking to one of the ladies. While they we not certain who the young miko was the fact that he was showing interest was good enough.

Sesshoumaru talked with a girl all night. She had proved to be quiet intelligent. And she even occasionally poked fun at their conversation, not something many dared to do.

Suddenly the girl stood straight and stiff. "I'm sorry I must go."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"You must at least give me your name."

Looking around first she complied. She whispered in his ear, "My name is Kagome." Then she hurried away.

"Kagome . . ." he whispered. There was something almost magical about her name. 'It is the most beautiful sound I ever heard. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.' he thought to himself as he walked himself back to his spot on the dais.

"So my lord, who was that beautiful young lady? You talked with her for quite some time." asked Hibiki with a grin.

"Kagome . . ." answered the Lord of the West.

"Ah, a lovely name. Like all the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word . .."

"Hmn." replied Sesshoumaru. The lord closed his eyes. He had no interest in rejoining his guests. 'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome . . . Kagome!' his mind kept repeating. "I've just met a girl named Kagome." he answered his youngest adviser again.

"As you say, my lord." The fox bowed to him with a smile.

'She is so wise, and suddenly that name will never be the same to me.'

"Kagome, huh? I seem to recall a girl by that name. I believe that your brother traveled with one, before he died. Whatever happened to that pour girl, my lord?"

"She returned to her home." he said, concealing the hurt that her leaving had caused for everyone, even him. He had secretly cared for the girl.

"Ah, that is sad. She would have been glad to meet someone else with her name I'm sure."

"Hmn. I wish for silence."

"As you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru." The adviser bowed to his lord and returned to the others.

...

The next night the festivities continued.

All the advisers were anxious. The 'Kagome' from the night before had yet to show up. Sesshoumaru lacked interest in all the other ladies that flooded the room.

"I hope she shows up again tonight." whispered Yasu, a young dog-demon.

All the advisers uttered they're fears and hopes for their young lord. All that is except for Hibiki, who always seemed to know something they did not, thus he never showed any worry over anything. Even now he had his calm, near wicked, smile that belied his fox heritage.

"Aren't you worried Hibiki-sama?"

"Me? No. I'm sure our lord will pick a suitable young lady, there are so many here to choose from. I do not envy that task." he grinned. "I think I shall assist his lordship." With that the young man strutted off the dais and towards a group of young demonesses.

Soon they were chatting with the charming demon.

Seconds after he coaxed the females into laughing a chill, fresh breeze swept through the room. Lord Sesshoumaru was dancing a waltz with the young lady from the night before.

They were wonderful, her eyes were always trained on his, to read his future moves in his eyes. Yet she always managed to keep her face turned from one corner of the room.

Hibiki couldn't help his grin as he turned to watch them. All was going splendidly. The little vixen drew Sesshoumaru-sama like a bear to honey. "Be careful of the bees, my lord." he whispered. "Do not make my lady angry."

"What was that?" asked one of his neighbors.

"Nothing sweet lady. I was just feeling envious. I wish to dance as well, care to join me?" He bowed to her.

The demoness smiled beautifully. "Certainly!"

He lead her to the floor with a swish and sway of shining orange and yellow silks.

Sesshoumaru took the distraction of his adviser and the lady joining them on the floor to escape the room with the young miko. He took her to a balcony beneath the stars.

Out beneath the full moon her dress of luminous silvery-white practically shimmered under his hand. Her waist was warmed beneath his palm. Her raven hair and blue eyes were set off perfectly by it's color. It had magenta lace around the collar, the bottom of the sleeves and at the edge of the shirt.

They conversed for a few minutes before he asked, "May I kiss you, my lady?"

She lifted her face with a smile. "You may, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome!" he whispered as he snatched up her lips before she could have any chance to rethink.

Mere seconds later she pulled away, a frantic look stealing all the wonder of the kiss. "I must go."

She darted away, through the door, across the ballroom and disappearing around a bend, in a matter of seconds.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru." A demoness and her two daughters came out of the ballroom. "I am so happy to see you." she smiled and her girls followed suit.

He bowed to them. "Dame Yumi." They curtsied in return.

"These are my daughters, Masami and Akane."

He bowed again, the girls curtsied. "Ladies."

"It's such a beautiful night, perhaps you would take one of my girls on a stroll?"

"I have no desire to walk tonight."

"Oh." Not to be put off Yumi tried again. "Then how about taking a spin around the dance floor, my daughters are wonderful dancers."

"I am sorry, Yumi-sama. I am no longer feeling well. I will find other dance partners for your girls." Sesshoumaru did find them other dance partners, much to Dame Yumi's dismay.

"Do you need some care my lord?" she asked through a forced smile.

"No." he dismissed her.

Clenching her hands she curtsied and left Sesshoumaru alone.

As soon as the demoness left his side Hibiki was at his side. "My lord, you look like you should sit down."

Sesshoumaru nodded and went to his seat. He seemed to be watching the dancers but he was far away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what happened?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Hibiki.

"The young lady you were dancing with ran through here like the devil was after her. Sesshoumaru-sama, did something happen?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I've just kissed a girl named Kagome."

"You kissed her and she ran away?" Hibiki asked aghast.

"She said I could, Hibiki-san."

Hibiki then smiled. "Then perhaps she wasn't running away from you, but something, or someone else?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed from a moment. "You may go Hibiki."

Hibiki bowed and left him to think.

'Running away from someone else? Perhaps... After all she did seem to enjoy the kiss.' Sesshoumaru thought, the memory of the kiss surfacing.

Sesshoumaru got up and left the ball. He wandered the gardens instead. 'Kagome... And suddenly I've found how wonderful a sound can be!'

"Kagome!" he said. 'Say it loud and there's music playing,'

"Kagome!" he whispered. 'Say it soft and it's almost like praying.'

...

The last night of the ball was beginning. Sesshoumaru greeted his guests and thanked them for coming. Then he sat down on his chair and watched the door like a guard dog.

Hibiki could have laughed at Sesshoumaru. He was completely smitten with a miko!

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you expecting someone?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a glare and returned his watch to the door.

Hibiki grinned. Lord Sesshoumaru was truly under her spell.

Hours later Hibiki detracted his lord at just the right time. The girl Kagome entered without him noticing. Sesshoumaru didn't notice her until she was nearly at the bottom of the dais.

Sesshoumaru was on his feet in an instant.

As she curtsied to the demon before her her dress caught all the firelight in the room. Tonight her dress looked like it was spun gold with a magenta sash, tied like an obi.

Before she rose from her curtsy Sesshoumaru was at the bottom of the stairs. Two seconds later Sesshoumaru had the girl in his arms again, dancing her around the floor like they were the only two on it.

Soon Kagome forgot all about shielding one side of the room from her face. She was too entranced with the man before her.

Dame Yumi's fury spiked when she recognized the woman with Sesshoumaru-sama's arms about her. She marched towards the couple. Only to be haulted by Hibiki. "Out of my way mutt!"

"I am sorry Dame Yumi. Sesshoumaru-sama is busy right now and is unable to hear your complaint. Please feel free to air your issue with me." He smiled calmingly. It didn't work, but it did distract her from the barrier he put up around them. No one would hear their conversation.

"That miko," she spat, "is my servant! You can't possibly allow Sesshoumaru-sama to dance with one so unworthy!"

"I'm afraid if Sesshoumaru deigns to dance with her, that that makes her worthy." Hibiki said.

"What?" she asked murderously. "I brought that wench along to show off my power as to bring Sesshoumaru-sama's attention to my girls, not for her to steal it!"

Hibiki fought a smile. "Where did she get the dresses my lady, surely you did not provide them."

"Certainly not!"

"Then apparently she has a wealthy sponsor who thinks she is worthy."

"Or who is trying to make a fool of everyone! A weak miko has no place with his lordship!"

"I'd hardly call the Shikon Miko weak."

Yumi's jaw dropped. "The Shikon Miko, her?"

"Yes. I would know her anywhere. I heard she had taken a job for a demon, what better place to hide, than in plain sight?"

"My miko is the Shikon Miko?"

"Yes, my lady. I made sure your daughters got this second chance with Lord Sesshoumaru in the hopes that you would bring her along."

"What?" she turned pale as cream.

"I have been searching for Kagome-sama for some time. Come you need to sit down."

After he got her settled he hurried over to the pair who were now talking on the sidelines. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome." He bowed to them both.

While he made an illusion that made everyone, even Sesshoumaru think that her was talking to Sesshoumaru he talked to Kagome. Frantically he said, "Hurry Kagome, Dame Yumi knows. Soon she will recover from her shock, you must leave before she does. Go to the room I have prepared for you. I will fetch your son."

"Alright." she nodded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered in his ear, "I must go."

Then she hightailed it, but she tripped on one of the stairs out of the ballroom. Because she could feel Dame Yumi's ire coming for her she took off without one of her shoes.

Minutes after she made it to her new room her worry was relieved when Hibiki brought his young cousin to her.

"Shippo!" she hugged the red haired boy, "Thank goodness!"

Kagome popped and Hibiki's fox magic dissolved. Kagome's glorious gown returned to her miko grab.

"Thank you Hibiki-san."

"I'm just killing two birds with one stone."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Hibiki left before he could answer her.

...

When Sesshoumaru found that he couldn't sniff out Kagome he went into a rage. It was Hibiki who calmed him down.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. The girl has lost her shoe. Surely we can use it to find her."

"I already told you that I can not smell her anywhere."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, she may be able to block her smell, but there is no way she could block your vision of her. I propose that we not allow any woman to leave the palace without trying on the shoe. And if the shoe fits, you will mate the girl. She will have to try it on eventually."

Sesshoumaru looked at the gold shoe his councilor held. "That shoe could fit many girls."

"Ah, not a shoe like this. I have already examined the shoe. It has been made with fox fire, shoes made with such a technique will only allow themselves to have one wearer. Observe." Hibiki called over a serving girl, "Ayako-san come here for a moment."

When the female arrived she curtsied to her superiors. "My lords."

"Ayako-san, try on this shoe." Hibiki handed it to her.

"It's lovely!" exclaimed the demoness. Sitting down she took off her own shoe to put the gold one on. As the shoe neared her foot it shrunk to a baby sized shoe. "Oh!" She dropped it and it clinked on the floor, back to it's original size.

"Thank you Ayako-san. You may go."

When the girl had her own shoe back on and left Sesshoumaru addressed his advisers. "I will mate none except she whom this shoe fits."

All the councilors hung their heads, how could they find what their lord could not. Hibiki just bowed to Sesshomaru-sama and said, "As you wish Sesshoumaru-sama." His bow hid his smile well.

...

After letting a few days go by in a fruitless search, just to watch all the ladies steam and scream, and his fellow advisers despair Hibiki told Kagome of Sesshoumaru's search.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the tricky demon. "That sounds awfully familiar. But I don't recall telling you that story." She turned to Shippo.

Her adoptive son just grinned. "It's a good story mama. I may have told him it while we were playing a few days back."

"Why do I get the feeling you two are trying to get me to mate with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Because that is what you want it to be. Actually, I control the magic of the shoes and have the perfect mate picked out for Sesshoumaru-sama. I just thought you'd like an update before I let the shoes fit Masami-sama." He was thankful that Kagome couldn't smell lies like Sesshoumaru-sama could.

"What! Are you crazy! Masami-san would destroy your lives and weaken Sesshoumaru's lands. I can't let you do that!"

"I'm afraid that it's happening right now."

"Oh no it isn't!" Kagome's miko powers exploded the barrier that made the room invisible. She stormed out the door followed by two cousins celebrating with high-fives and thumbs up.

Kagome burst into the room where she could sense Sesshoumaru and low and behold Dame Yumi and her two daughters Masami and Akane. The younger two were there to try on the shoe.

Masami dropped the shoe when she felt the extreme power flowing from the miko, the same miko who was their servant.

"Give me my shoe." growled Kagome.

Masami dropped down and picked up the gold shoe. Then she rushed over to Kagome and gave it to her. "Here Aoi-sama!" The demoness then fled. She joined her sister behind their mother. All three demonesses huddled together.

By this time Sesshoumaru was leaning forward in his chair. A small smile graced his face from his excitement. This had to be the girl!

Kagome kicked off her right shoe. Everyone in the room held their breath as the gold shoe neared her bare foot. Her toe touched the gold rim, then she slid her entire foot into the shoe.

It fit like it had been made on that foot.

"Everybody leave." Sesshoumaru said.

Everyone turned to go.

"Not you Kagome-sama."

"Yes, my lord."

Once the door closed behind Hibiki and Shippo Kagome was once again in Sesshoumaru's arm. "Kagome-sama, you will be my mate."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can tolerate you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How romantic. You should know me well enough to know I have to refuse."

"I will not let you refuse."

"I can't mate you Sesshoumaru-san. I promised someone on his deathbed that I would only marry... mate, someone who loved me, because of me. I can't mate you." Tears were in her eyes, "But I wish I could."

Sesshoumaru let her go. "Then I will accept your refusal. The woman to whom I gave my love," he turned away, "she returned to her home, or died when my brother died."

"I'm surprised that you still don't recognize me, Sesshoumaru-san." She pulled on the chain around her neck and the Shikon no Tama rolled into her hand. "Inuyasha was the one who made me promise not to mate without love."

Abruptly she was in his arms again. "Kagome!" he said into her hair with a kiss. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!"

"Sesshoumaru-san, I'm here, you don't have to keep calling for me."

"Kagome," he kissed her cheek, "I'll never stop saying Kagome!" He kissed her jawline, just once. "It is the most beautiful sound I ever heard. Kagome." He kissed her lips.

"You will become my mate."

Kagome smiled for joy.

...

The advisers and Shippo had been listening at the door. "Hibiki-sama," said the oldest one. "Why did you set this up."

Hibiki smiled. "Shippo-kun's father took me in when I lost my parents. Shippo-kun would not give up his new mother. So I had to find a way to bring her here." Hibiki's smile turned into a grin, "Besides Sesshoumaru-sama needed a mate."

Shippo said, "Mama already loved Sesshoumaru-sama."

"If you ask me," Hibiki began, "they deserve each other. Kagome-sama was too stubborn to mate me and Sesshoumaru-sama was too stubborn to mate any of the women we found for him. Now they can be stubborn together." He leaned back against the wall with a satisfied smirk.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>420420420420420420420420420<strong>**

AN: Please enjoy. Please let me know what you think of it! Thank you!

This is for Sandreline's Musical Challenge at dokuga .com/forum/29-challenges/73698-sandrelines-musical-challenge#73717 .

This was the prize at the end of the last one-shot. A person who goes by the name; Izzy at dokuga won this. The answer was: Les' Miserables.

PRIZE: The first person to review with the musical this song came from will be allowed to request another Sesshoumaru/Kagome song-fic, using a song they choose, from a musical. (Must be a logged in user so I can contact them.) PS. The person who won this prize cannot answer the question, so someone else has a chance, you can't win twice in a row. But I will allow previous winners to enter again, they can win every other time. Thank you.


End file.
